


The Angst Anthology

by Malfiora (Chanonvic)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Zorc Necrophades, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Song Challenge, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanonvic/pseuds/Malfiora
Summary: So I did that music playlist challenge thing: I put on my "Angst" playlist and wrote a different Yu-Gi-Oh ficlet for each for the length of the song. Here are a bunch of short and sweet story intros. Each title is the song the fic is based on.Feel free to use any (or all) of these as prompts, and feel free to credit me ;)
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. She's the Killer

**Author's Note:**

> "She's the Killer," by Confident Years.

Yugi's words stopped dead as a chill swept through him as he stepped into the game shop. Before he could properly take stock, he knew something was wrong, could feel it in his gut. Only after he named the feeling as dread did he notice that the lights were off in the showroom in the middle of the day, that the wares on the counter had been knocked onto the floor, that a poster was hanging on by a single pin, having been torn from the wall. His heart skipped a beat in panic, and then he was lunging deeper into the shop, down the hall, up the stairs, his breath ragged both from the effort and the fear hammering in his chest. He briefly noted that Tristan and Joey were following behind him and appreciated their dedication to rushing headlong into danger with him.

Despite his rushing to get upstairs and check on his grandfather, he paused at the bedroom.


	2. A Kiss Won't Make This Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea/Malik  
> \---  
> Tea struggles reconciling her feelings for Malik and her fear of possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A Kiss Won't Make this Better," by Lorene Drive

Tea sighed into the kiss, the rational part of her mind willing her body to relax into the other's hold and just enjoy the moment. This was as good an apology as any she could hope to get. But the primal part of her, the part that still trembled under the other's touch, that anticipated the heavy press of his mind against hers, wanted her to recoil in revulsion, in fear. She pushed against Malik's chest, softly at first, then more insistently. She wasn't strong enough to break his hold on her, but he got the message anyway.

"I can't," she breathed as soon as her lips were free. "I-I still can't." Her eyes screwed shut and her head fell. The blood was pounding in her ears with a tangle of emotions -- regret, want, disgust, yearning, and cold, cold fear.


	3. Per Sempre Marciamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight (Yami) Marik/Malik  
> \---  
>  _Marik recalls one of his favorite memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Per Sempre Marciamo (Forever We March)," by Hopesfall.

Marik can recall those early days. Though he was barely more than the shade of a barely-there boy, he could dredge up the memories of dark corners and warm firelight and cold steel for them both, quite easily. It's ironic, he muses sometimes, that the same memories Malik tainted with his fear and disgust, the self-same that gave his darker half life, are the ones Marik cherished. And why shouldn't he? He was born of darkness, and through pain he is bonded with his dear one.

One memory in particular crops up occasionally, and it never ceases to make Marik's lips curl into a satisfied grin. He remembers projecting himself across from the boy, who sat trembling in the corner of his confines. He remembers the single candle Malik's father carried into the room, alighting Malik's eyes and sparkling as the light reflected off his tears. Marik was entranced.

"I want to sing into your eyes," he half-thought, half-whispered into the space between them as the light obliterated him.


	4. This Could Be Anywhere in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Joey joins a gang; he doesn't have a choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This Could Be Anywhere in the World," by Alexisonfire

Joey hated his neighborhood, but he had nowhere to go. His mother had all but abandoned him, and besides, he still had his father to look after. So he made do. 

He hadn't particularly relished joining a gang, intimidating people into forfeiting to him his only means of survival, staying out all night only to drag himself to school on the days that he thought he could bear to try and be a normal student, but he was _good_ at it. He recognized it, and so did Hirutani, and it was too soon that he'd climbed to the rank of lieutenant. There weren't many rules in the gang, but there was a hierarchy, and with the title came a respect Joey had never known. For the first time in his fifteen years of life, he wielded power.

Joey had gained a reputation for his fighting skills throughout the dregs of Domino City, especially since he was self taught.


	5. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Ryou/Malik (T for language)  
> \---  
>  _Malik wonders, "AITA?" Ryou answers honestly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Crash and Burn," by Shortie.

Malik was practically panting by the time he was done with his tirade. He sat up from where he was reclining on Ryou's couch, therapy style, so he could catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and said. "Am I the asshole here?"

"You are," Ryou said in his ever-calm tone. 

Malik quirked an eyebrow.


	6. Kimdracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou/(Yami) Bakura (T for implied sensitive content)  
> \---  
>  _There's a reason they shouldn't be doing this here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kimdracula," by Deftones.
> 
>  _Please_ , someone steal this one and turn it into a _thing_ , I beg of you.

"The Earth could rot away, for all I care," Bakura practically growled in his ear, which made Ryou's hips buck up, seeking more heat and friction. It was a wonder he managed not to pull his hands free from where Bakura was pinning his wrists, but that was the least of his worries. 

"Th-the pit," he puffed out, his thoughts struggling for coherency. Somewhere in his now-distant memory, he recalled why they couldn't be doing this here or now. Ah, right -- the snake pit.


	7. Side Walk When She Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto/Joey (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Something catches Seto's attention from across the room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Side Walk When She Walks," by Alexisonfire.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the KaiJou fic "Just Friends." If you haven't read it, drop this and do so immediately.

Seto's attention was pulled to the other side of the room even before he consciously knew why. It'd be an exaggeration to say his breath hitched in his throat, but he did have to clear it and take a gulp of the high-proof drink he'd been nursing heretofore. Luckily, his conversation partner either didn't notice his momentary distraction, or didn't care, so he was able to pull his focus back to the dialogue and pretend to still be engaged even as his thoughts roamed.

He'd seen Joey in suits before, even picked a few out for him himself. But _this_ suit, this bespoke suit that was a charcoal grey instead of standard black to make full use of the fact that this event was distinctly _not_ a black-tie affair -- this one was different. He'd arrived with his friend Tea on his arm, and she admittedly looked stunning beside him. Apparently, her dancing troupe was in town (in fact, they may have been the ones performing that evening),


	8. Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Ryou/(Yami) Bakura, with mentions of Zorc (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Ryou suspects there's another presence besides the Voice in his Ring. If only he could prove it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Passenger," by Deftones, featuring Maynard of Tool.

Ryou had been used to voices in his head. Doctors had suggested early onset schizophrenia, but he merely knew it as a fact of life. It wasn't until he'd met Yugi and the others that the truth was revealed: that the voices were actually a singular Voice, and said Voice belonged to a person who had existed long ago.

Except that that wasn't quite true. Or, it wasn't the complete truth.

He didn't know when exactly the understanding washed over him and seeped into his being like dogma -- some time after Battle City, if he were forced to guess -- but occur to him it did. There were _two_ presences in the Millennium Ring. Of course, he'd had no way to confirm this -- he didn't know if the Spirit knew or would even tell him if it did, and he couldn't very well go ask the _other_ thing. So, he kept his hypothesis to himself, unable to confirm or deny his growing suspicion. His desire to know the truth served as his conscious excuse for going along with the Spirit's plans, for constructing the diorama -- to gain glimpses of the Other Thing. And so he persisted in playing a Good Host up until the very end.

All he remembers of the end, though, is the stillness in his head. There was a final thought, though far from coherent -- "Take me to the end" -- and then _nothing_.


	9. Broken Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi & Joey, circa Duelist Kingdom. (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Joey is restless, so Yugi offers some comfort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Broken Hands," by Big Wreck.

Yugi was hardly a light sleeper under normal circumstances, but these were hardly normal, were they? He was effectively stranded on a barely-tamed tropical island on a quest to save his grandfather's soul, so perhaps it was forgivable that he'd had a string of restless nights recently. So, when heard a rustling nearby, his eyes flew open and heart began pumping in anticipation of either fighting or fleeing. Instead, his vision focused on a figure across the fire standing and stretching. He sighed softly when he realized it was Joey, but his curiosity made him sit up.

Joey walked away from their campsite, and Yugi followed behind, unbeknownst to the blond. When Joey stopped to slink against a tree, Yugi cleared his throat and leaned against it with him.

"Yug," he said with a small smile. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you. We have people to save."

Joey's face fell.


	10. Boiled Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou/Aigami, post-DSOD. (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Ryou bumps into Diva and wishes he hadn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Boiled Frogs," by Alexisonfire.

Ryou had almost turned around and walked in the other direction so he could forget this encounter and pretend it never happened for the rest of his life. But he was pinned under that golden stare, and besides, he knew the other would only follow after him. So, with a deep sigh, he inched forward, expertly dodging the others milling about the bazaar. On the other side of the area, Diva was doing the same. They met in the middle, by a jewelry merchant. Fitting.

"Bakura," Diva said as though he could hardly believe his luck.

"Aigami," the other returned.

Diva held up a hand. "Please, call me by my real name, Diva." When Ryou didn't respond, he cleared his throat and said, "Would you -- are you thirsty?"

Ryou held back another sigh and offered a small smile. "Sure."


	11. Rough Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou/(Yami) Bakura. (T for language)  
> \---  
>  _He's pretty sure he knows what's bothering Ryou, and he doesn't like it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rough Hands," by Alexisonfire.
> 
> (Can you tell they're one of my favorite bands?)

"You swear too much," Ryou says flatly. He drops the statement in passing, as though reminding the other to pick up milk or take out the trash or bring in the laundry.

"So fucking what?" Bakura grunts back, deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. It doesn't work, as Ryou only sighs and drops his head into his hands to massage his temples. Before he can stop himself, Bakura is standing and walking over to stand behind him. He pulls Ryou up by his shoulders so he's leaning back in the chair and begins to massage his shoulders and neck. He can feel the tension in them and recognizes its source immediately. "You had another dream, didn't you?"

Ryou flinches -- away from the touch and the words and, clearly, the reminder of his nightmare.


	12. Empty the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik with PTSD, sometime post Battle City. (Gen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Empty the Same," by Like Moths to Flames

Malik spasms awake and struggles not to launch himself off his bed. He splays his hands and feels the bed and sheets and pillows around him, anchoring him to that moment and to the real world. He is _not_ a disembodied soul wandering the Shadow Realm. He is _not_ shackled in a Shadow Game with parts of him eroding into oblivion. He turns his head to stare at his bedside nightlight and wills himself to start regulating his breathing and counting backward from ten, just as his sister and therapist taught him.

When he's calmed down a bit, he sits up. He runs a sweaty hand through his hair and shakily stands to his feet, knowing he wasn't getting anymore sleep that night.


	13. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou/(Yami) Bakura, vaguely post-canon (Gen transitioning to T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Waking Up," by 10 Years.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while, inspired by this very song.

It doesn't take long for them to start sharing a bed. And it doesn't feel as off-putting as it should, though guilt winces through him occasionally. Bakura supposes it's only natural; after all, they shared physical space, and being this close to each other in the still of the night, when subconscious thoughts bubble up to the surface, is the closest they can approximate the experience. 

Well, almost the closest. 

The desire isn't surprising, but the fact that it's Ryou who suggests it is.


	14. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _He refuses to be a victim anymore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Victim," by Trapt.

It started with a simple observation: no one ever uses the home gym. From there, a plot aided by Internet searches and sweet, sweet hope unfurled until Mokuba had drafted a genius regiment. He wouldn't be a victim any longer.

He had thought about hiring a professional, but doing so would have left a paper trail, and he didn't want to have to potentially explain what he was doing and why. No, he'd rather handle the training himself and let Seto and the others merely bask in the results. With this motivation, he launched into his regiment, dutifully spending hours a day increasing his capacity for cardio and strength.


	15. Xerces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thief King Bakura (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Celestial musings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Xerces," by Deftones.
> 
> Honestly, who wouldn't be inspired to think of the universe by this song?

In the presence of others, he was the Thief King. But alone save the stars, he was just a man. Under the canopy of black perforated by distant, twinkling dots of light, the world fell away. It was a marvel to watch the sky when it wasn't obscured by the scalding heat and blinding light of Ra, when its true beauty hung for all to see. It inspired a lonely feeling -- not the aching loneliness he was used to, but a yearning to return to the stars, to melt into their tapestry.


	16. Lose It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaoh Atem, mentions of Zorc, vaguely post-canon (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _He's excited to welcome back a piece of his past/future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lose It," by Atreyu.
> 
> Honestly, with Bonds Beyond Time Abridged, it's hard to think of anything _but_ dueling when I hear this song. Thanks, LittleKuriboh.

The Pharaoh could hardly contain his excitement. After such a long time explaining and convincing and reassuring and planning, they were finally, _finally_ , bringing Duel Monsters to life in ancient Egypt. Except it wasn't called that, and wouldn't be for millennia. And he knew his days of complex gadgets and holographic monsters and automatic calculators were both far behind and farther ahead of him. Still, the game would be a return to the familiar. And with the fall of Zorc, the game could use some rebranding and his people could use an outlet.

The first game, a demonstration, was set for a few days from then. 


	17. 12:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Seto/Joey, (Gen).  
> \---  
>  _His conscious has changed voices again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "12:30," by We Came As Romans.
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is also inspired by "Just Friends." Seriously, violetshipping fans -- go read it.

Seto doesn't know when it happened -- probably during Battle City, if he could admit it to himself -- but his conscience had morphed. This was hardly the first time: at first, it had been his mother's voice when he was still young enough to remember what it sounded like, then Mokuba's, and then, for far too long, Gozaburo's. But now, as sick as it made him to realize, it was Joey's. His mind had even approximated how much the gruff voice and rough speech grated on his nerves, which only irritated him more when his conscience _did_ make an appearance, rare as it was.

"You only walk where you are led," his conscience said with a mix of pity and disgust.


	18. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aknaden, mentions of Kul Elna (surprisingly, Gen)  
> \---  
>  _Why was this happening **now** , after so long?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Failure," by Seether.

Aknaden didn't understand why this was happening _now_. He'd gone years without thinking of those unspeakable events, by design. It had been difficult at first, of course, especially once the barrage of questions slammed against him and his brother both -- naturally, everyone was curious about where the Items had come from and why there were only seven and how exactly they could protect Egypt. But once he and the others had demonstrated their effectiveness, questions dissolved, and so had Aknaden's remaining ties to the lost and now nameless city.

But the city refused to remain nameless. It reappeared speaking in tongues of flames and vengeance in the form of the Thief King, and Aknaden can't help but regret that he wasn't _thorough_.


	19. Happiness by the Kilowatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi & Ryou (Gen with vague, implied dark themes)  
> \---  
>  _Who was that boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness by the Kilowatt," by Alexisonfire.
> 
> Inspired by the concept behind the video game "We Happy Few."

Yugi's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. His classmates, his _friends_ , were gathered around him, poring over his new pendant and asking him tons of questions -- where'd he get it? how expensive was it? how heavy? was it really from Egypt? shouldn't it be in a museum?

"What does it do?" asked someone from the crowd gathered around his desk. 

He frowned; it was jewelry, it didn't _do_ anything. He searched the group for the face of the voice's owner but couldn't find them. The others acted as though they hadn't even heard the question. He attempted to ignore it, too, and go back to entertaining his friends, but something off to the side caught his eye. He glanced over and had to grip the desk to suppress a gasp and shudder. 

There was a boy settling into his seat a few rows over with long, snow-white hair. He didn't look up at Yugi, but somehow he knew that this boy was the one who had spoken. What's more -- there was rot radiating from him.


	20. My Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey/Seto (T for reckless behavior)  
> \---  
>  _There's no one else he'd rather be at the edge of the world with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My Understandings," by Of Mice & Men.
> 
> Inspired by that one scene in the music video for "LOYALTY," by Kendrick Lamar featuring Rihanna. So, yeah, a double-whammy for you.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, feet dangling over the side of the building. From this high up, it felt like they were on the edge of the world. The slightest wrong move could send either of them careening over the side, and this gave Seto an idea. He pushed back from the ledge and stood up. When Joey quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him, he extended a hand to pull him up.

"Do you trust me?" Seto asked, and he didn't have to wait for an answer. The affirmative was in Joey's smirk. So he gripped Joey's hand and pushed him over the side of the building. Seto's arm snapped straight as he was suddenly holding all of Joey's body weight on it, but neither let go. Joey laughed, and Seto grinned down at him, his heart hammering away at the utter fearlessness in the other's face. 

When he pulled him back up, Joey sprung into a kiss with a giddy laugh. When he pulled back, he said, "You didn't have to catch me. We'll never die."


	21. The End of Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea/Malik (Gen)  
> \---  
>  _She's missing something but can't tell what -- until she sees him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The End of Heartache," by Killswitch Engage.

She didn't like to admit it, but she had been feeling rather empty lately. It was pathetic, she knew, to have everything she had wanted as a girl and still feel unsatisfied. She knew that longing for the familiar trill of danger was ridiculous. She knew it was stupid to want, for just one day, to be a damsel again. Tea knew these things, but it didn't soothe the aching in her chest when she thought back to her teenage years. 

She kept in touch with the others -- how could she not? -- but it wasn't the same. Of course, she was proud of her closest friends making lives for themselves and delighted in seeing them whenever she got the chance, but it wasn't the _same_.

And then she saw him. More accurately, she saw the Ishtar siblings, saw them loitering in the lounge of the backstage area. She pulled her mind away from the shock of seeing them again after so long to wonder who they were there to see. Eager to find out, she rushed to change out of costume and wipe down before throwing on her casual clothes and go out to greet them.

Ishizu saw her first. Her eyes crinkled in surprised amusement, which drew the attention of Malik and Odion. The three turned to greet her warmly. Malik even extended a hand to her, and a warm tremor swept through her.


	22. Disintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship Ryou/Malik (T for language and reckless behavior)  
> \---  
>  _This boy spelled trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Disintegration," by Endo.

Ryou was used to being in control -- of his body, his feelings, his daily schedule down to the minute. And, God, did he hate it. At night, he'd beg any higher power who was listening for something interesting to happen. Something he couldn't control. 

He wondered if he had racked up some good karma when he met his new coworker. Not only was Malik drop-dead gorgeous, but he was a troublemaker -- Ryou could tell in the way he twisted his uniform shirt to expose his midriff the moment their boss turned his back. 

After their first shift together, he turned to Ryou and asked, "Wanna blow shit up with me?"


	23. Chop Suey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou & Yugi (T for implied sensitive content)  
> \---  
>  _Why'd you leave your keys upon the table?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chop Suey!" by System of a Down.

"Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?" Ryou asked for the thousandth time since Yugi had moved in with him. Before the other had the chance to answer, he grabbed the keys and hung them from their proper place -- the hook behind the front door -- and returned to the dining room table to sit down. He sighed in relief as he slid off his heavy messenger bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out what he wanted -- the day's newspaper.

Yugi appeared beside him, finally, looking appropriately meek. "Sorry, Ryou. Welcome home." He nodded to the paper. "Whatcha got there?"

Ryou held out the paper for him to see. "Your obituary."


	24. Snow White Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou/(Yami) Bakura (T for dark themes)  
> \---  
>  _Nothing he bleeds for is more tormenting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Snow White Queen," by Evanescence.
> 
> I, for one, am _shocked_ that I might be the first to do a tendershipping fic based on this song. I guess that's what I get for liking "The Open Door" over "Fallen."

Bakura wasn't a ghost in the traditional sense, but he couldn't help notice the glaring similarities. He had no problem, though, exercising the overwhelmingly similar powers of a ghost, such as manipulating physical objects when he was around his host. Doing so enabled him to defend said host, keeping him perfectly isolated and properly away from all that would harm him.

Of course, Ryou did not see it this way. He hated Bakura's antics, though he couldn't quite dredge up the emotion toward the spirit himself.

"Won't you ever tire of keeping me here?" Ryou asked one day, the exasperation evident in his voice.

"Never," Bakura replied right away. "All I want is you."


	25. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik & (Yami) Marik, the end of Battle City (T for dark themes).  
> \---  
>  _The process is painful, but for once, not for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Burn," by In This Moment.

Vanquishing his darker half wasn't instantaneous, like everyone had assumed. It wasn't a simple matter of banishing a foreign spirit to the Shadow Realm, like it had been with Bakura. No, ridding himself of his other half involved ripping the entity from his mind and barring the way back. It was painful for Malik, but, he noticed with an almost sad satisfaction, it was moreso for _him_. 

The end of the duel, Malik had been pulled into another plane -- what he assumed was the manifestation of his mind -- that was cloaked in a storm of smog and smoke. He could barely breathe and whipped his head around looking for a way out. Finally, he saw a dot of light somewhere in the distance and made his way toward it, careful not to trip over the uneven ground that he couldn't see.

The smog lightened as he walked and eased up entirely when he got to the source of the light -- a pyre. It was as though he stood in the eye of the storm, and dead in the center of it was his other half, burning on the pyre. When he saw Malik, he reached out a trembling hand and opened his mouth to speak, but only a pained wail spilled out.

Malik did nothing. He merely watched the other burn. He noted that he didn't feel glad or vindicated, only relieved that this meant it was over. Eventually, his other self realized Malik wasn't going to help him, and he let his arm drop. He clamped his mouth shut, and his lips curled into a sated grin. 

"You only came to watch me as I burn," he said, his voice somehow carrying over the crackling of the fire. "I knew you cared."

Those were his final words before he disintegrated completely into ash. Malik suppressed a shiver when the fire extinguished itself. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief, and when he opened his eyes again, he was standing atop the Battle City blimp.


End file.
